


Rwby valentines week fun

by Crossz79



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Renora, RoseGarden, Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, arkos, post canon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossz79/pseuds/Crossz79
Summary: fun involving the RWBY characters during valentines week
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Ozma/Salem (RWBY), Penny Polendina/Whitley Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Rosegarden fun

Ruby smiled as she sees Oscar enter the room with a hear shaped tin "Hey Ruby" he said "hey Oscar" the red reaper said with a smiled before she runs over and hugs him Oscar grins "you okay" she asked Oscar nodded before showing her the tin "EEEEHHHHHHH!" she squealed before opening it inside where chocolate chipped cookies "Oh thank you oscar" she said as she starts eating them Oscar grins "your welcome Ruby" he said. soon Ruby finished them "they where amazing Oscar" Ruby said "well im glad i got them for you" the farm boy said. Ruby nods before looking at the bed and back at him "you thinking what im thinking?" she said "are you sure?" Oscar asked with some concern "yes im positive" Ruby replyed "alright then Oscar said before the two of them undress. Oscar blushes at Rubys figure while Ruby blushes at Oscars body. the two then crash into the bed and begin making out with ruby kissing Oscar "MMMMMMMHHH Oh Ruby" Oscar moans Ruby smiles and keeps going then Ruby feels something poking her she looks down and sees Oscars dick hard as a rock she smiles and gets on top of him "ready Farm boy?" she asked "yes but try not to use your semblance please" "okay" ruby said as she lowers herself onto his cock she moans as it enters before she starts riding it Oscar moans in pleasure as she dose "Ohh wow Ruby your so good at this" Oscar moaned out "im glad you like this cause things about to get better" ruby told him she goes faster "ha ha ha ha ha ha" Oscar and Ruby both moan soon after a while Ruby felt Oscars cock starting to twitch "your gonna Cum? she asked "Yes Ruby!" Oscar moans "Do it then!" She demands and with one final slam Oscar Cums inside Ruby and they both moan and pant "that huff was huff amazing Oscar" Ruby said while laying next to him "im glad you enjoyed it" Oscar said the two of them cuddle up to each other "Happy valentines Day Ruby Rose" Oscar said "Happy Valentines Day Oscar Pine" Ruby said as they fall asleep. outside the room Weiss Blake and Yang where watching "I cant believe it they actually did it" Yang said "yeah" Blake said Weiss just turned around and sighed "well that was a thing" she said "should we?" "hmmm Nah" Yang said leave them let them have their moment toghter" The Heiress and Cat Faunus nodded their heads in agreement and they left


	2. Bumblebee fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake have a comforting converstaion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no sex in this one still trying to wrap my head around Blake and yang be together i ship bumblebee but not in a dirty sense

Yang and blake where siting inside the dormroom with blake reading one of her books "hey blake?" Yang said "yes?" Blake asked "im sorry for being mad at you" Blake raised an eyebrow "what do you mean Yang?" " Blake asked with a raised eyebrow "i mean being upset with you when you came back to the team after what happen during the fall of old beacon and everything after that right up to you coming back at haven and-" Blake hugs her "Yang shhhh" the cat faunus said to the busty Blond Brawler "its my fault not yours i ran where Adam hurt you i ran because i was scared my family helped me along with sun ruby Weiss jaune Nora Ren and most of all you all of you helped me and after we saved remnant and salem became our ally and with pyrrha back everything is alot better and now look we got new friends in the form of Teams OLAM and Team PANC Cinder Emerald Mercuy and Neo theres nothing to be worried about" Yang nods her head "yeah i guess" she said "oh that reminds me i got this for you" she said before pulling out a heart shapped tin and hands it to her "Happy Valentines Day" Yang said Blake smiles and put next to her before hugging Yang "Happy Valentines Day" Blake said smiling


	3. Arkos Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Pyrrha are alone and things get steamy while they are being watched

Jaune and Pyrrhas lips mash together as they kiss passionately both of them moaning in pleasure "Oh Jaune" Pyrrha moans "Pyrrha" Jaune moans as well "this is so good i love this" Pyrrha said "so do i" Jaune said. Pyrrha then places Jaunes hands on her breast to which Jaune squeezes causing her to moan "oooohhhh so goood" Pyrrha cooes. Jaune smiles before he looks down at Pyrrhas exposés pussy while Pyrrha looks at Jaunes muscular body "you look beautiful Pyrrha" Jaune said "and you look Handsome" the red haired champion said "may i?" Jaune said "of course take me claim me as yours" Pyrrha said with a smile. Jaune grins before slamming his cock into her pussy causing Pyrrha to moan loudly and with that Jaune begins thrusting in and out of Pyrrhas Pussy "ah ah ah ah oh yes ah just ah like that Jaune" Pyrrha said while panting as jaune thrusted in her "you enjoying this?" Jaune said "oh yes go faster" Pyrrha responds to which jaune dose going faster causing them to both pant and moan "ah oh yes yes!" Pyrrha said before feeling jaunes cock twitching inside Her womanhood "Pyrrha im gonna!" Jaune groans "do it! Cum inside me!" Pyrrha cries out to which Jaune gives one final Thrust and cums inside her the two hunters in training cry in pleasure as they lay on the bed with pyrrha laying ontop of jaune as he smiles at her "i got something for you Pyrh" he said as he hands her a heart shapped tin "oh jaune thank you" Pyrrha said as she kisses him "Happy valentines day Pyrrha" Jaune said to her. Pyrrha smiles "happy valentines day to you as well Jaune" she said as the two lay together. out side ren and Nora where watching "about time" Nora said "indeed it took awhile but they finally did it" Ren said "should we congratulated them?" he asked "Nah" Nora said "lets have them enjoy them selves besides i want some fun with you too" she ssaid with a smile to which Ren smiles before kissing her


	4. pancakes and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren makes pancakes for nora but also gives something else to her as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the Renora Shippers i give to thee this valentines week chapter

Ren hums to himself as he makes the pancakes for nora who was bouncing in her seat and smiling "come on come on come on Renny I'm hungry!" the ginger haired girl squealed ren only smiles "alright calm down Nora im almost done" ren said as he flips the pancakes onto a plate before drowning them in syrup for Nora and bringing the plate over to her. Nora starts drooling "OOoohhhhhh" she says while looking at them the pancakes where all heart shape "dig in Nora" ren said and nora promptly dose scarffing them down before letting out a satisfying belch "BUUUUURRRRRRPPPP!" Nora smiles as she lays back in the chair "oooh so good" she says while looking at Ren "do you have anymore?" she asked "es but i was thinking abiut giving you something else" Ren said while giving her a smile to which Nora gives a lustful smirk "Ohhhhhh i see" she says while getting up "well then come on big boy lets get on the bed" she says while taking his hand and leading ren to his bed before she pushes him onto it and getting on top of him before removing her dress and rens "ohhhh" she oogles over Rens muscular body while he looks over her well toned body and breast. she giggles "you like what you see?" she said teasingly "indeed i do" ren response "well go on then" she said and presses her breast into his face and he starts sucking on them causing Nora to moan "ohh yeah just like that" she says "mmmmmmhp" Ren moans while sucking Nora giggles before seeing Rens pants pitching a tent to which she removes and reveals his dick she giggels before removing her panties and skirt "ready for the main event?" she asked "indeed i am" Ren says "akright then" Nora says before sliding his dick into her womanhood she moans as she starts riding "oh oh oh so good" she moans out "you enjoying this?" Ren asked "oohh yesss" nora responds Ren smirkeds "good" he says before she started going faster both of them moaning in pleasure and bliss "oh ah ah ah ah" Nora moans louder as she goes faster before feelingRens cock twitching "oh you ready to erupt?" she moans "yes" Ren grunts "do it then!" She cries out as she slams one last time causing Ren to cum inside her causing them both to cry out in pleasure before she lays down next to him "that was fun Renny" she says "im glad you like it Nora" he said before kissing her "mmmm happy valentines day My King" Nora says "happy Valentines day My queen" Ren said before they press their fingers against their noses "Boop" they both say before falling asleep. Jaune and Pyrrha where outside watching the whole thing "wow they did it" Jaune says "now they are actually together" Pyrrha said "they became that during our time in atlas but now they made it proper" Jaune said "im glad for them" Pyrrha said with a smile before wrap[ing her arms around Jaune causing him to smile "me too" he said.


	5. Bonds and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder reflects on everything she has done while mercury and emerald comfort her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to do a bonding chapter between Cinder Emerald and Mercury i hope you like it

Cinder looks down at her hands while looking at a pocket mirror her missing eye that she had lost the scars from it where still visible she felt tears run down from her remaining eye as memories from her past come back her time as a slave servant in the silver unicorn her killing Rhoades and the madames losing to ruby then to raven brawren which cost her her left arm "why?" she asked herself "why did i do this to myself?" she felt alone and hurt. "cinder?" Emeralds voice came from outside their dorm room "you okay?" she asked "fine" cinder replied the door opens and Emerald and Mercury enter the room "Cinder we know something is wrong" Emerald said "There is nothing Wrong!" Cinder yelled before noticing The looks on thw twos faces "im sorry" Cinder said as she cover her face. Mercury and Emerald both sit down on either side of her "Look cinder somethings bugging you i can tell" Mercury said "i agree with mercury" Emerald said before looking at cinder "we want to help just tell us" She said "okay" Cinder said before telling them everything and thinking that she cant live up to the other maidens after all she had done "and thats why your upset?" emerald asked "yes" Cinder said "even though Ruby her friends gave us and misstress Salem another chance to do good in the world i still feel the pain from what i have done i cant look at Ruby and her friends and not feel guilty about what i did to them" she said while starting to cry before mercury and Emerald placed their hands on her shoulders "your strong Cinder you've been through more then us i mean look at me my dad took my legs and kicked me out but im not pissed off well i still am but still" Mercury said "he's right i was nothing more then a thief stealing just to get by but you took us both in and we changed and we wanted to follow you even if we had to join with Salem and now work to change Remnant. Emerald said "the point is we will be by your side no matter what" she said. Cinder smiles "thank you" she said "oh and By the way we got something for you" Emerald said before she and mercury both hand her two heart shapped tins "Happy valentines day Cinder" They both said before she smiles and hugs them both "thank you both of you cinder said before hugging the two.


	6. acceptance and bonding love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem reflects on her past while trying to get use to being the headmistress of New Beacon along with her lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salem and ozpin fluff nuff said enjoy

Salem looks outside the window of Ozpins office watching as students talk play and give valentines days cards and candies to them she sighs a bit and turns around to see Ozpin "oh Ozpin i didn't hear you" Salem said with a light blush causing the man to chuckle "i do have that affect on people" he said while taking a sip out of his coffee mug "you seemed troubled" he said while walking up next to her "is something wrong?" "well there is" the former queen and mother of Grimm said "i feel different ever since i changed and been restored to the woman you loved and the person i was before i became the queen of Grimm I've been trying to return to being normal but i feel like i cant live up the expictations of now being the Headmistress of your school the one that i was personally responsible for destroying and every time i look at miss Rose and her team i am reminded of our children and im suppose to help train them teach them into becoming heroes of the world along with cinder her team and miss roses friends can i?" she looks at her hands once stark white now beautifully restored to what they where "can i really do what i am expected to do?" she said before feeling Ozpin place a hand on her shoulder "no one is ready sometimes all one needs is a little push and a hand to guide them through" he said salem nods her head before looking at Ozpin "thank you Ozma" she said while calling him by his true and original name "your welcome" he said "oh and before i forget" he pulls out a heart shaped tin salems eyes went wide "i got this for you" he said "Happy valentines day salem" he said salem blushes before taking it and then hugging Ozpin and then kissing him on the lips "Happy valentines day Ozma" she replied as they kissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its short but still i like these two even though Salem did some bad things she along with some of the villains emphasis on some deserve retribution and a chance


	7. Bellabooty and chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghira comes home with chocolate and Kali is ready to give him something nice in return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kali and Ghira is one of my favorite ships if anyone could tell aside from th other ones posted in my priveous chapters and fics

ghira hums to himself as he clutches the heart shaped tin in his hand while he walks up to the belladonna residence his home with a smile on his face as he walks in "Kali? im back" he said he then hears footsteps and his wife comes into the room smiling "welcome home dear" she said as she walks over to him with an extra sway in her hips she then wraps her arms around him and kisses him with him returning the kiss "I missed you" she said "i was only gone 30 minutes" he said "i know" she said with a cute smile before seeing the tin "oh is that for me?" she asked "yes it is" Ghira said before handing it to her she smiles before hugging him "oh thank you Ghira" she said "your welcome" he replied "oh that reminds me i have something for you as well" she said as she places the tin on the table "oh?" Ghira asked with a grin "come with me" she said with a smile on her face as she takes his hand and leads him to their bedroom her butt her 'Bellabooty' swayed with each step almost like she was teasing him with it this caused him to start feeling hard "uh uh uh" she said "not yet" kali must haved know what Ghira was thinking. they soon reach the room and kali pushes ghira onto the bed before getting on top of him "oof" he says "ufufufufu" she giggles as she begins making out with him his tongue and hers danced in between their mouths "Mmmmmmpmph" they both moaned soon they seprated the kiss and breathed "ready?" she asked teasingly "yes" he said. kali smiles and begins removing her clothes reveling her full breast and plump butt before she removes Ghiras clothes "oh my she said as she looks at his body "still amazing and handsome as ever" she said before she places Ghiras hands on her butt "come on big boy you know you want the Bellabooty so take it" she demanded to which Ghira starts rubbing and groping she moans as he dose these. Ghira then smacks her butt causing it to jiggle "Nyan!" she moans "ohh yes smack it" she says before removing his pants and postioning herself near his dick "may i?" she asked "you may" he said and with that kali slams onto Ghiras cock causing both of them to moan in pleasure she then starts riding his cock moaning in pleasure as she dose " oh oh oh yes yes so good" she moans out" Ghira grins and starts rubbing her breast "mmmmmmmm Yes" she says. she then starts going faster and faster "ah ah ah ah ah ah" she pants as she goes faster Ghira then felt his cock starting to twitch inside Kali and she felt it to "K...Kal...Kali!" he moans "do it! Cum inside me! she cries as she slams once more casuing him to cum "AAAAHHHHHHHH" they both cry in pleasure Kali then pulls out and lays down next to him both of them panting "ha ha very good ha ha" Kali said Ghira smiles before pulling kali close to her "happy Valentines Day Kali" Ghira said "happy Valentines day Ghira" Kali said before thw two of them cuddle up toghter and fall asleep


	8. love for a machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitney and penny have a chat about valentines day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive seen fics about these two and i like them and i like the shipping of them they go great together

Whitney and penny sit together as they look outside Whitneys bedroom window "so Valentines day is about love and exchanging chocolates in heart shaped metal boxes?" penny asked "well thats what the day is in a nutshell and the abridged version of it but theres more to it than that" Whitney said "its about finding a person they you cherish deeply in your heart whether that person is one you see as a friend or a love one" he adds while wrapping his arm around her causing penny to smile softly "and you are both those things Whitney" penny said "and so are you" Whitney replied with a smile penny then looks down "is something wrong?" whitney asked "i feel happy but also not was was destroyed once then i was hacked and had to be deactivated in order to be fixed up i feel like i will never be normal yet you see me just like how Ruby and her friends see me a normal person even though im metal wires and artifical skin and not as Ruby puts it "icky guts and blood" and well im glad" she said "but even with those bad things youve also became a hero in Atlas and the Spring maiden" Whitney stated to which penny nodded "thats correct" she said while looking at him "and you even found love" he said to which she replied "yes" and they hugged each other "oh i just remebered something" Penny said before holding a heart shaped metal tin "i acquired this for you" she said Whitney s,iled brightly before taking it and setting it aside "thank you" he said before kissing her "mmmmmmm" penny and him both moaned "Happy Valentines Day Whitney Schnee" Penny said "Happy Valentines Day Penny Polendina" Whitney said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you like it once again sorry if the chapter is short also if anyone knows the ship name please let me know


End file.
